


Tied Up & Held Down

by MumbleBee19



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Frottage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumbleBee19/pseuds/MumbleBee19
Summary: A sexy scene from the life of Jack and Bitty. Told from Jack's POV.





	Tied Up & Held Down

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for (very) mild dom/sub, consensual bondage, and pain play (light biting). The characters belong to the brilliant Ngozi - I'm just smooshing their faces together. And other parts together ... ;)
> 
> Un-betad. This is also my first attempt at smut, so. It might be awful.

Bitty dragged a thumb slowly across Jack’s pectoral, pausing momentarily before catching his already pebbled nipple with the edge of his nail. Jack shuddered at the spike of sensation, biting back a moan.

“Let me hear you honey,” Bitty drawled, nudging his nail in and away from the peak. Jack gasped a little brokenly – he was used to being quiet – but his desire to please Bitty overwhelmed his own habit.

“Good, baby,” Bitty crooned, leaning his head down and firmly closing his teeth around Jack’s sensitive flesh.

“Fuck! Merde, Bits,” Jack gasped out, body curling in towards the golden head at his chest, abs straining in stark relief.

Bitty hummed in response, trailed a hand down the ridges of his torso, and started rubbing at Jack’s nipple with the tip of his tongue while alternating the press of his sharp, white teeth, between gentle and almost-not-quite-too-much pressure. Jack closed his eyes and whimpered as he skated on the sharp edge of pleasure and pain.

Eric pulled away with a last drag of teeth and shifted to straddle Jack’s lap in a smooth blur of golden skin and taught muscle. Fuck he was beautiful. Jack could hardly bear to look at him sometimes.

Bitty’s eyes were limpid pools, nearly black with his pupils blown wide. Jack reached for him on instinct, and jerked against the ties on his wrists in momentary surprise. Bitty smirked and rocked his pelvis down to grind against where Jack was already so hard. The spike of arousal forced an embarrassingly high-pitched whine out of Jack’s throat.

Eric laughed lightly, but kept rocking until they were both panting. He leaned in to capture Jack’s mouth with his own, the kiss slick and filthy, heated with their breath and punctuated with quick, sharp bites and long drags of tongues.

“Lord Jack, but I love you,” Eric gasped out, hands clenched in Jack’s hair and hips shuddering. Jack closed his eyes against the rush of emotion, but didn’t try to stop the words from escaping. “Je t’aime, Eric, je t’aime mon Coeur.” He kept babbling – a mix of French and English and whimpers, his heart so full he could barely stand it.

“Easy now, darlin’, let me take care of you now. I’ve got you.” Bitty moved down Jack’s sweat-slick body in a slow and sinuous slide, mouthing at his collar bone, sternum, rib cage, hips, until sweet lord, his mouth closed hot and tight around Jack’s straining cock.

“Eric! Fuck, oh fuck, fuck…” Jack’s head dropped back hard against the pillow, hands yanking on his restraints until the headboard let out an alarming creak of protest. Bitty lifted his head and shot Jack a wicked grin.

“Easy there, tiger, we just bought this bed and I like it.”

“Bits,” Jack gasped again, his vocabulary apparently reduced to variations of Bitty’s name, expletives, and calls to whatever deities came to mind. “Bits, please.” And begging. That too.

“Well when you ask so pretty, how can I say no, hmm?” 

Eric reached for bed-side drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube that had been significantly diminished as a result of their weekend together. Bitty waggled the bottle at Jack jokingly. “We’d best add this to the grocery list, hmm? Eggs, butter, flour, and KY. Everything a gay baker could need.” 

Jack choked out a surprised laugh despite feeling increasingly desperate. He scraped together as many brain cells as possible, but still only managed a weak “there’s a dirty joke about pie in there somewhere.”

Eric laughed and shook his head, blushing a little. “What a filthy mind you have Mr. Zimmermann.” 

Bits could take Jack apart, reduce him to a trembling, desperate creature, fuck him until Jack’s ears rang from the orgasm, but he still blushed at dirty jokes and explicit language. It was adorable, and Jack loved flustering him. 

Pink cheeked and still smiling crookedly, Eric poured some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the slick. When he looked up at Jack, his face settled back into the calm and slightly sharp-edged intensity that seemed to only appear when Jack was tied up. A thrill of anticipation shot up Jack’s spine, and his (aching by this point, holy God) cock twitched in response.

“I’d love to fuck you darlin’, but I’m honestly too worked up to last.” Bitty leaned over Jack’s body, braced on one elbow, lips just touching Jack’s. Jack felt his hand reach in between their bodies, and groaned at the sensation of Eric spreading the lube over both of their cocks, squeezing them together in a delicious, slick vice.

“Oh lord, I’m so close Jack. Are you close, baby?”

“Ouais. Yes, Bits, I…” Jack’s hips bucked up into Eric’s grip, thrusting erratically until the tension that had been spooling low in his groin for what felt like an age tightened to the point of agonizing pleasure. With a final jerk, back arched, jaw clenched, and arms straining against the ties, Jack started to come.

Despite the buzzing in his ears and the feeling of being wrapped in cotton wool, Jack could feel Bitty’s cock swell against his own, and vaguely heard him cursing, spilling over Jack’s stomach to join his own streaks of cum. “Holy shit, Jack. Are you good sweetheart? I’ve never heard you make that sound before!”

Jack wasn’t sure what sound Eric was talking about, but he was too blissed out to be embarrassed.

“I’m so good Bits. You’re so good to me.”

“That’s because you deserve good things, darlin’. The best things.”

Even though Jack had been hearing variations of that theme for years – first from his parents, then therapists, then from Shitty, and most importantly from Bitty – the words still brought tears to his eyes and prickles to his throat.

Eric leaned down to plant a warm, firm kiss to Jack’s forehead. He patted haphazardly around the mattress until coming up with Jack’s boxers, which he used to give them both a cursory wipe-down. When Bitty reached for the ropes though, Jack couldn’t help but let out a slightly alarmed whimper that stopped Eric in his tracks.

“What’s wrong honey? You ok?”

“Ouais. Yes. But. Could you… Could I stay tied up a little longer? With you holding me?”

Jack blushed deeply and averted his gaze - he hated asking for things that made him sound needy, but Eric was adamant that they work on communicating. 

Bitty smiled, and settled himself back down onto Jack’s chest, head tucked under his chin, cowlick tickling Jack’s nose deliciously. “You just let me know when you’re ready, sweet pea. I could stay cuddled up to you all day,” Eric drawled softly, nuzzling in closer and squeezing tight.

Jack felt the tension drain out of him until he was practically a puddle of satisfied endorphins. He’d need to be released soon, before his shoulders stiffened up, but in the meantime, he relaxed into the security of being tied up and held down by the love of his life.


End file.
